


Explicit Spiritassassin Snippets and Ficlets

by dark_lord_cuddleslut



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_lord_cuddleslut/pseuds/dark_lord_cuddleslut
Summary: Short Spiritassassin stuff from Baze-Also-Yes that I'm posting here for posterity, in the hopes that it will be a less annoying place for people to access and read them. These contain explicit content.





	

“Baze! Nng– ah!” Chirrut gasped. A hand was quickly clamped over his mouth, but a muffled moan still escaped. His head lolled against the cargo ship’s bulkhead.

“Shhht!” Baze was breathing heavily, his chest heaving against Chirrut’s. He gave the monk a stern look, but there was an amount of desperation in his eyes. Chirrut wouldn’t have seen, anyway, but he certainly felt the desperation.

“I-need-you-Baze–” Chirrut exhaled the words without a hint of voice in the whisper. “Please don’t–”

“You need to be quiet!” Baze whispered harshly.

Chirrut’s eyes were closed. He took the moment to catch his breath, unable to keep from writhing against the larger man. They were in a state of hasty undress - Baze’s coverall pulled halfway down across his chest, Chirrut’s robes opened in the front. The dim running lights along the wall caught on glistening skin - indistinct, but clearly bare. “They can’t possibly hear us over the engines!” The monk protested, surprised that he managed a complete sentence.

Baze grunted. It wasn’t an agreement so much as an end to an argument he didn’t want to have in the middle of this particular moment. He was still grasping them together in one hand, slick with arousal and sweat. “Tell me what you want.” He whispered, pressing a kiss against Chirrut’s neck.

When Baze asserted his grasp, Chirrut moaned quietly. “You.” Helplessly, he thrusted into Baze’s hand. “You– I– w-want you Baze… I want you to… to t-touch me–p-please Baze please!”

“Just touch you? That’s it?” Like this?” Baze slid a hand into the monk’s robes and roughly grabbed a handful of Chirrut’s ass. He used the newfound grip to pull Chirrut into a thrust. Their cocks slid together tantalizingly slowly.

Chirrut’s hips bucked, desperate for more. Baze was toying with him of course, knowing full well that he didn’t like to put such things into words. “I want you to… to…” Another slow thrust, Baze’s hand stroking them both together. “Nnng– ah… together… with me!” Chirrut was blushing furiously, despite the fact that they had been together comfortably for decades. He still couldn’t manage to use words like “come”.

Baze laughed, grinning from ear to ear. “Well,” he grunted, his face close to Chirrut’s, “if you want me to do that… I’m going to have to fuck you.” He released his grip on Chirrut’s backside, using the hand to push against the wall for leverage. Baze was clearly not as shy about such things. He leaned his heavy frame into Chirrut, his playful thrusting becoming rhythmic and intent.

Unfortunately, they did not hear the chorus of footsteps coming down the corridor, and their needy moaning and gasping masked the idle chatter of the rapidly approaching Cassian Andor and K2-S0.

“Kay, they just want a little privacy, we really don’t need to do this.”

“Do you want to know what the odds are that they’re sabotaging the ship as we speak? We’ve only just met them.”

“No, I don’t, because whatever they are, I don’t care.”

“You should probably care.”

“What makes you think they–” Cassian was interrupted by an insistent thumping coming from the cargo hold. “Sh!”

“You were the one speaking, I don’t know why you’re telling me to be–”

“Quiet!” Cassian hissed, reaching back to stop the droid in his tracks. He crept closer to the door to the cargo bay, placing a hand on his blaster. Adrenaline suddenly replaced common sense. It sounded like Baze was growling… was that Chirrut crying out? The thumping against the bulkhead slowed to a stop. In his head, Cassian counted down. 3… 2… 1…

The high-pitched whine from a blaster made Baze Malbus freeze. His arms darted around Chirrut, who was quivering and out of breath, almost limp against the wall of the ship. It was only a matter of seconds before he realized what was happening. He groaned and let his forehead fall against his husband’s shoulder. “Ah, hello captain!” Chirrut chirped. It was if nothing actually ever bothered him in the slightest.

“Cassian, what’s going on? Cassian?” Kay’s head popped out from behind the captain, just enough to see into the door. His dimly-glowing visual sensors darted around before fixating on Baze’s backside. “Oh dear maker, they’re–”

“KAY… just go back to your post, okay?” Cassian holstered his blaster and wiped his hand across his mouth. “Uh…” He cleared his throat and started backing out of the room. “A-heh, um, sorry.” He had his hand on the door close button almost before he was safely out of the doorway.

“Nnngh… Chirrut…” Baze moaned quietly, all but collapsing against him. His body was still weakly moving against the monk’s, despite the fact that he was spent and growing soft. Chirrut was smiling, running his fingers through Baze’s tangled hair. There were soft words on his lips, almost inaudible. Gentle words, of his affection for Baze, his attraction, his devotion. After a few minutes, they had forgotten about the intrusion. Only their breathing was left, and the rustle of clothing as they put each other back together.


End file.
